The present disclosure relates to semiconductor wafer packaging technologies. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method and a tool system for packaging a semiconductor wafer.
For the manufacturing of a semiconductor chip, referred to as “Controlled Collapse Chip Connection New Process” (C4NP), is used for packaging a wafer. In a mold, the wafer and a solder are heated to apply electric contacts on the surface of the wafer. When the wafer and the solder are heated in the mold, the solder transfers to the wafer and forms the electric contacts. The solder may comprise, e.g., copper, tin and/or silver. The solder contains no lead. After a cleaning process, the mold can be used again and has a serial number to identify the source of the semiconductor chip. However, in the known C4NP, the serial number of the actual mold is illegible after a cleaning process.